From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus
by McCanner
Summary: Alex is the son of Isabelle Jackson, Sally Jackson's only sister. After a near fatal wound, he needs a blood transfusion to survive. His cousin Percy volunteers to donate his blood because he and Alex have the same blood type. What Percy doesn't realize is that demigods aren't supposed to donate blood to ANYONE because he now has a new brother. Can a country boy survive? Set in HoO
1. I Show New York Southern Hospitality

From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus

 **A/N: Alright guys, here is my newest story. It is set in and around the events of the Heroes of Olympus but there will be some changes made and I hope you guys like them. Also, for those of you who were wondering what happened to my story Power's Legacy this is the replacement for it. I wasn't really happy with it so I decided to put a new twist on it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any O.C and all rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter I: I Show New York Some Southern Hospitality

I never thought my life could get any more bizarre.

One day, I'm sipping on a glass of sweet tea enjoying the Alabama sunshine then BAM! I'm fighting monsters with a bunch of teenagers.

Allow me to explain, my name is Alex McCann and it all started on the day I went to visit my cousin Percy up in New York City.

I was walking down the street in Manhattan and boy did I stick out in a crowd. I looked like I had just herded a bunch of cows on some ranch somewhere. I had on loose boot-cut blue jeans with a navy blue fishing polo on. My cowboy boots clicked on the pavement as I walked to the address my dad gave me for Aunt Sally's place. I hadn't seen my aunt since the family reunion back when I was still very little. That was before Percy had been born and I still hadn't met the guy. Apparently, he was quite the troublemaker and always had to move schools.

I remember hearing about him when uncle Gabe said he trashed his Camaro and killed Sally. Even a guy who was a clueless as me was smart enough to know that wasn't true.

Anyways, I finally found the place and decided to enjoy a quick smoke before knocking on the door. I lit a match on the heel of my boot and used it on my cigarette. I took a few puffs and suppressed some coughs before finally knocking on the door. My ears picked up on some people talking inside but the voices piped down immediately after I knocked.

"I'll get it mom!" a voice yelled before the door swung open and Percy stood there with a disinterested look on his face.

"Can I help you dude?" Percy asked with a bored tone. There were circles of exhaustion under his sea green eyes that made me a bit concerned.

"Percy…it's me…your cousin Alex," I said with a forced smile. The awkwardness of the situation was almost unbearable.

Percy gave me a blank expression until realization finally dawned on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry man feel free to come in!" Percy said as his face flushed red a bit from embarrassment. He also had on blue jeans but his fit a bit tighter and he had on a blue t-shirt.

"Don't mind if I do," I said as I entered the apartment. It wasn't anything special just a standard two-bedroom apartment with a kitchen and a small family room with a couch and a coffee table facing a T.V leaned up against the wall.

"Who was it honey?" Sally asked from the kitchen.

"Alex is here," Percy answered.

The sound of shuffling feet soon came from the kitchen as Sally made her way out of the kitchen. She had her brown hair tied back in a bun and had on a flannel shirt that was blue and green.

She ran over and gave me a friendly hug; it felt nice to be with my mom's side of the family even though my mom passed away during childbirth. My dad always said that I was just like her and had her rebellious spirit.

"How have you been Alex? It's been _ages_ since I last saw you!" Sally said with a cheery tone.

Before I could say a word a girl with blonde hair walked in the room and took Percy's hand in hers. She had startling gray eyes that were scary to look at and she had tan skin like she belonged out in California somewhere.

"You never mentioned that you had a cousin, Seaweed Brain," she said.

 _Seaweed Brain_?

"Sorry about my cousin miss, the name's Alex McCann, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said with my signature grin as I reached out and shook her hand politely.

"My name's Annabeth and this Seaweed Brained cousin of yours happens to be my boyfriend," she said as she playfully nudged Percy's side with her elbow.

I shared a laugh with them before Sally guided me to a guest bedroom where I would be sleeping. It wasn't much but it would do. A bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand next to it with a small reading lamp. I walked over and noticed some framed pictures on the nightstand.

One was of my mom and dad at their wedding reception with Sally. I could recognize my mom due to our similar features. She had dark brown hair like mine with matching brown eyes much like my own. We also shared the same smile that said that we were definitely up to no good. It was only a few months after the wedding that I was born and sadly my mom couldn't withstand the pain of the procedure and passed away shortly after. It hurt to think about even though I never met my mother. I just felt a connection to her spirit and sometimes I couldn't help but feel that she was out there watching me.

The next picture was of an infant Percy in a bathtub as a younger looking Sally tried, and hilariously failed, at doing. Percy also had a small tuft of black hair on his tiny infant head and his sea green eyes were visible as well and I couldn't help but feel sad looking at the picture despite how happy Sally and Percy looked.

You see, my dad, as much as I loved him, had his hands full trying to raise me on his own throughout the years. He would never let me know that though. He always tried to be positive and tried to mold me into a respectable young man. He managed to do a pretty good job even though he worked three jobs and hadn't maintained a relationship since mom died.

My dad managed to send me to some pretty expensive schools even though I insisted that he not. I passed with pretty good grades and got accepted to my dream college of Auburn University to study in film. That had been my dream since I was a kid to make movies and ever since I was little I could be seen running around the house recording stuff with a video camera. My dad encouraged me to go to school and things had been going good. I had just finished up my sophomore year when I went up to visit Percy and I was excited for what the rest of my trip would hold.

That night, Percy and Annabeth decided to take me out for a night on the town. They kept giggling at my reactions to seeing all the big skyscrapers but I didn't mind. I was raised in the Deep South; the tallest thing I had seen was a silo grain on my neighbor's farm.

They couple continued showing me the sights of Manhattan. We saw the Empire State Building, Central Park, and Times Square.

I stood in utter awe and amazement at the sights and I didn't want the fun to end. Of course, it was that same night in which my life got flipped upside down, Fresh Prince style.

We were walking down a random street and it was very late that night. This was the time that my dad had warned me to be careful of trouble but that didn't cross my mind as I munched on a slice of New York style pizza while Percy and Annabeth held hands and Annabeth had her head snuggled into Percy's shoulder. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy with my cousin. I hadn't really been in an honest relationship my whole life and it actually hadn't bothered me until now.

Before I could mope over my love life anymore, we passed a dark alleyway where the sound of a scuffle could be heard. I peered down the alley and spotted a guy curled up in the fetal position on the ground as three thugs kicked and pummeled him relentlessly.

I heard Percy sigh behind him at the sight but he kept walking with his girlfriend. I shot them a scowl, "So you're not going to do anything? That poor fella is getting his teeth kicked in and you're content to just walk by as if nothing is happening?" I asked with anger evident in my voice. Back home, if someone who was defenseless got beat up on like that, another person would usually intervene and come to the weaker person's aid.

Percy looked at me and his expression was solemn, as if he could feel the pain of the guy who was getting mugged.

"You know what? Forget it, I'll take care of these punks myself," I said as I quickly stormed down the alleyway before Percy or Annabeth could try to stop me. I heard them give out an exasperated sigh before they took off after me.

I stormed right up to the muggers and cleared my throat before speaking, "Hey! Knock it off!" I yelled.

I immediately started to regret my decision once the muggers diverted their attention from the guy on the ground to look at me.

They were each over six feet tall and one had on a pair of bloody bronze knuckles while another had a gun sticking out of pocket.

"You got a death wish cowboy?" one said as he eyed my clothes. I probably looked like the sheriff in those old Westerns who always came in to break up trouble in the saloon.

"I just noticed that you were beating up on that poor fella who couldn't even defend himself. My pa always told me there was nothing more cowardly than beating up on the people who can't defend themselves," I said with a false sense of confidence. I tried to look my toughest in front of the muggers but I kept glancing over at the one with the gun and I couldn't help but feel scared.

"I hate to break it to you but this ain't Kansas no more punk. So how about you take yourself and your two friends here and beat it before things get ugly," he said with a snigger before turning his attention back to the guy who they were beating up. He was bloody and beaten and his clothes were now just a bunch of sweaty and dirty rags that barely clung to his body. I felt myself blush a bit at his reference to the Wizard of Oz. I clenched my fists in anger and started breathing very deeply.

Annabeth must've noticed this because she put a hand on my shoulder, "C'mon Alex, lets get out of here and go back to Percy's place," she said trying to keep me from losing my cool. It was for nothing because I stepped forward and tapped one of the guys on the shoulder. He turned around to face me and I punched him hard across the face and sent him stumbling back into a dumpster.

"Alright kid, I warned you," one of the other mugger grumbled before trying to grab me.

I was a blur fighting the muggers, I punched, kicked, and dodged until the three muggers were sprawled out on the concrete groaning from the beat down they just received.

I turned to Percy and Annabeth and gave them a dramatic bow like I was the main act of a play. They both smirked at me before they both had looks of terror. I gave them a confused look before turning around to find a gun pointed at me.

There was a loud BANG and then I felt a pinch in my gut. I looked down and saw a circular wound trickling blood. As soon as I saw the wound, my vision swam and the pain crept in. It felt like someone had placed a blowtorch on my skin and had it on full blast.

Percy ran over to the guy and swiftly kicked him in the face sending the gun out of his hands and skittering across the concrete. I fell to one knee as my vision started to get dark and I fell into unconsciousness.

The rest was a hazy blur as I slipped in and out of consciousness, I saw Percy arguing with some guy who had black hair and sea green eyes like him. I also saw Percy talking with a doctor about what looked like a blood transfusion or something. I guess that made sense since me and Percy were related but he seemed hesitant to do it, as if I would explode or something. Before I could see anything else, I faded back into blackness.

I was woken up to the sound of Percy snoring. I was in a recovery room in the hospital and Percy and Annabeth were siting next to my bed, Percy was passed out asleep on Annabeth's shoulder as she read something off of a laptop.

"Wha?" I croaked getting the couple's attention. Percy immediately snapped awake and he and Annabeth both let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, you're awake," Annabeth said as she closed her laptop.

I suddenly remembered that my favorite football team, the Auburn Tigers, were playing the day after I arrived in Manhattan and by the looks of it, I had been out for quite a while.

"Did…did Auburn win?" I asked.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"The Auburn Tigers, they had a game on Saturday and I blacked out on Friday…did they win?" I asked after explaining.

Annabeth managed a chuckle before nudging Percy in the ribs, "I guess being a Seaweed Brain just runs in your family huh?" she said with a smirk that Percy returned.

They looked back at me and after realizing that I was still waiting on my answer, Annabeth said she would look up the score on her laptop.

"Sorry Alex, but they lost," she announced and I let out a few choice swear words that I would never say in front of Aunt Sally.

Suddenly, the man I saw when I was out opened the door and stepped in the room. He gave me a friendly smile that awfully familiar to the one Percy had.

"Glad to see that you are awake Alex," he said with a genuinely friendly tone.

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused.

The man let out a sigh, "I guess I should just go ahead and cut to the chase here Alex but after the mugging we had to find you a donor and my son Percy here had the same blood type as you," he explained with a tone that sounded as if he was telling me my dog died or something.

"Ok, well what's so bad about that?" I asked.

The man let out a deep breath before he spoke, "Alex, I am the Greek god Poseidon and you are now my new adopted son," he said.

You could've heard a pin drop in the room after he said that.

I stammered trying to form words, I remembered those mythology lessons I took in high-school about the Ancient Greeks and their gods but I never thought I would be standing in front of one and that I was the son of one.

Percy walked over next to his dad and gave me a smile, "Welcome to the family _brother_ ," he said and I immediately fainted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _A few months later_

Remember a few lines back when I said how awesome my life had been going?

That I was enjoying college and my dad was supporting me?

Well, becoming an adopted son of a Greek god has essentially squeezed most, if not all, of the happiness out of my life.

I couldn't go back to college because of my demigod scent and the monster attacks and that was a tough pill to swallow but I was allowed to go visit my home and gather my things before telling my what happened.

He thought I was crazy at first before I pulled a knife from the kitchen and scratched my palm before healing it with water.

I knew it was a lot to take in and I personally knew from experience. However, I wasn't prepared for what came next. My dad got a terrified look in his eyes and started going ballistic saying I was some sort of demon or something. He started screaming as he frantically backed away in terror.

It broke my heart but I was left no choice but to grab my stuff, hop in my car, and drive back up to New York and to my new home at Camp Half-Blood in the Poseidon cabin with the Seaweed Brain himself.

Now, here I was sitting at a bar in Manhattan. I still had on my cowboy boots and jeans but I traded my polo shirt for a red and black flannel shirt under a denim jacket due to the colder weather. I had also grown a full beard that I had let grow wild and my usually short brown hair had also extended to where it reached the back of my neck.

An empty beer bottle sat in front of me on the counter as I absentmindedly watched a baseball game on the T.V that sat on the wall facing me. I wasn't really paying too much attention to the game as a girl walked up and sat down next to me.

"You're looking pretty lonely there," she said, "Think I could interest you in a drink?"

I didn't pay her any attention as I laid some cash on the bar and the bartender placed another beer in front of me before giving me nod.

The girl let out a scoff before going back to trying to seduce me.

"Well, I guess since that is out of the question…how about we just talk?" she asked.

I turned to face her and took in her appearance. She was very pretty but not in a natural way due to her layers of makeup that she had on. Her hair was a dirty blonde color and she had a set of light blue eyes to go along with it.

I hated to be so brief with her but I just didn't feel the need for a woman in my life right now despite how lonely I was. There just wasn't a longing for anyone in my heart and I didn't want anyone to get too close to me due to the risks of dating a demigod. We live such dangerous lives and I don't want to drag someone else into it.

"Sorry miss, but I have to go," I said as I got up from the bar and abruptly left the place without even touching my last beer. The poor girl was so stunned that she didn't even say anything to me as I walked out the door over to my car.

The car I drove was basically a relic on wheels as it was a midnight black 1969 Dodge Charger that I had Jake from the Hephaestus cabin restore for me. I unlocked the door and cranked it before heading out on the road back to camp.

I plugged my iPod in and put on some Waylon Jennings and whistled along as I made the long drive to camp. Many people at camp had often joked with me about my taste in music but I didn't mind. They have their music and I have mine.

After the long drive, I finally arrived at camp and parked my car before checking in the trunk to make sure my stuff was there. I always kept my weapons locked in the back trunk just in case of a random monster attack (trust me on this one, they happen a lot). The weapons were all in place as I had my trusty hunting rifles as well as some shotguns, a Celestial Bronze broadsword, and some revolvers that I kept in the back along with the .44 Magnum that was stowed away under my seat up front.

After checking everything and grabbing one of the rifles and slinging it over my shoulder, I walked through the borders and said hey to a few of my friends before going to my cabin and changing into some camouflage and then heading off into the forest.

The forest at camp was always stocked with all sorts of monsters so I had started going on small hunting expeditions to keep myself busy. My dad had taken me hunting for deer a few times before and while it did help me with my aim and my hunting skills, there's a big difference when the thing you're hunting wants to literally eat your face off.

I started carefully meandering through the woods listening carefully for any signs of potential prey until I heard the sound of leaves rustling. I brought up my rifle and aimed it in the direction of where I heard the sound.

"Taking a little trip in the woods Alex?" a familiar voice suddenly asked from behind startling me.

I whipped around only to see the air shimmer a bit before Annabeth appeared holding her Yankees cap of invisibility.

"Jeez Annabeth, you scared the Hades out of me," I said as she smiled at me.

"Sorry, I started following you after I saw you entering the woods to see what you were up to, didn't think I would find a wannabe Huntress of Artemis," she said with a smirk.

"Thalia would be jealous of my skills," I joked and Annabeth laughed.

We had become good friends ever since the night I was shot and I was also her go-to guy whenever she needed to vent about my brother Percy.

I looked down at my gun still in my hands and looked back up at Annabeth, "You ever fired a gun Wise Girl?" I asked.

Fun fact: Percy and Me are the only ones she's allowed to call her that and I figured it reflected how close of friends I was with her.

"I have a few times but not at anything that's alive, if that's what you're thinking," she replied.

"Well, how about you join Alex's Super Awesome Hunting Adventure of um…Awesome!" I said excitedly as I grabbed her arm and dragged her deeper into the forest before she could argue.

We searched around looking for a target before I finally spotted a Scythian Dracenae standing in a meadow with it's back facing us. I motioned for Annabeth to duck down below a bush with me before I handed her my rifle.

"Ok, its pretty simple, just line the target up in your crosshairs and when you're ready to shoot, hold your breath and gently squeeze the trigger," I instructed her in a hushed tone.

Annabeth simply nodded and pressed the gun against her shoulder and took aim at the monster. After a brief silence where only the sound of the forest could be heard, a resounding BANGrang out as Annabeth took the shot.

Within seconds, the monster was reduced to a pile of ashes as Annabeth landed a perfect headshot, killing it instantly.

"Wow! That was amazing Annabeth!" I complimented her as she lowered the rifle to admire her shot.

Her face twisted into a grin as she handed me back the gun.

"Alright, Coral Boy, lets head back to camp before Seaweed Brain gets too worried," she said before we started the trek back to camp. Little did both of us know that the Earth Mother herself was stirring and we would be thrown into complete and utter chaos. Just another day for a demigod right?


	2. I Play Guess Who with a Crazy Person

From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any O.C and all rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter II: I Play "Guess Who" with a Crazy Person

You know that feeling you get in your gut sometimes? Like something is about to go horribly wrong?

Well, I started to develop that feeling as Annabeth and I made our way over to camp to go say hey to Percy.

We made our way into camp just in time for dinner so I decided to go to my cabin first to check and see if Percy is there and then go to the dining pavilion.

"C'mon Perce its dinnertime, I know you're probably hungry so lets get on over there," I said as I swung open the door.

I was surprised to find the cabin completely empty.

"Ok, real funny Percy but its…" I started but stoppd once I heard a familiar voice speak in my mind.

" _He's gone Alex…that's all I can tell you other than he is also alive,"_ Poseidon's voice spoke in my head.

I was so stunned that I started spluttering nonsense until a knock on the door and Annabeth's voice outside calling for Percy and me.

"Seaweed Brain! Coral Boy! Hurry up!" she shouted and I felt my heart breaking as I felt a tear make its way down my face.

I turned around and opened the door and there she stood. She had a smile on and she actually seemed to glow despite the darkness.

She noticed my sad expression as I made eye contact and she also noticed the tears and her smile faded.

"Alex…what's wrong? Where's Percy?" she asked with real concern in her eyes.

I trembled as I explained what had just happened then her lip started trembling.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" she screamed as tears started to form.

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

I had really not taken Percy's disappearance that well to be honest. However, Annabeth had really taken the blue cake on this one. She had gone all the way to the freakin' Grand Canyon to look for him but instead she brought back three new demigods.

I had helped Annabeth give the new girl, Piper, a tour of camp when things went wrong in the Hera cabin.

Rachel had gone full oracle and it honestly scared the crap out of me when she did that. There was something off about her this time but I didn't have much time to dwell on it because I was now loading weapons into the back of my Dodge Charger. I had grown tired of just sitting around while the guy who saved my life was missing.

I slammed the trunk closed and turned around to see Annabeth standing there with a bag slung over her shoulder. She had on jeans and a camp shirt with her camp necklace full of beads from her numerous years at camp.

"Annabeth, I don't wa-" I started to say but she quickly cut me off.

"Stow it Alex, I'm going with you and that's final," she said firmly and I just simply nodded.

I made sure my cooler in the back seat was full of drinks and snacks before hopping in and driving off into the mortal world.

We drove along for what felt like an eternity until we heard a bump come from the trunk.

I immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked the car. Annabeth looked over from her set and gave me a confused look before she heard the bump as well.

I put my finger over my lip signaling for her to remain quiet before I pulled my sawed off shotgun out of the holster attached to the door and got out of the car.

Annabeth followed suite as we slowly made our way to the back of the car where the trunk was.

Before I could even count to three, the trunk burst open and I was tackled to the ground and had a knife at my throat.

"Who are you and what have you done with me?!" a female voice demanded.

I looked up and saw a girl with her knife on my throat. She had bright green eyes with flecks of blue swimming in them and she had long black hair that hung over her shoulder.

"Answer my question!" she yelled.

I also noticed that she had a faint Irish accent that sounded familiar. Wait…

"Camilla?" I asked.

Her eyes got wide as she had a look of surprise but it quickly shifted to rage and she pressed the dagger into my throat even harder.

"You!" she screamed.

I felt my heart breaking inside. Camilla was a classmate of mine back in high school when I thought I was a huge deal and was a bully to those I thought were weaker. As I had grown older, I matured and tried to make up for the awful person I once was. It still bothered me, all the people I hurt, including Camilla.

"Listen, Cam, I'm sorry about how I treated you back when we were younger but I promise you I've changed! Ask Annabeth over there!"

I looked over at her and gave her a pleading look and she immediately understood.

"Oh, um, yeah! Alex is one of the nicest guys at camp and we can take you there if you want," she said and I felt Camilla loosen her grip on the blade.

"I still don't trust you…but maybe I should give you a chance I suppose," Camilla said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Ok, do you have any idea how you ended up in my trunk?" I asked.

Camilla looked down at the ground before she mumbled her answer.

"I don't remember hardly anything except for a few memories and what my name is."

Me and Annabeth both groaned simultaneously. Camilla had clearly been wiped clean of her memories just like Jason. What was different now though is that she remembered who I was and that I had been an awful person to her.

"Well this is just grand," I muttered.

Camilla just looked at us with a confused face that made it very obvious that she was without many of her memories.

"Can you take me to this...camp of yours?" she asked.

"It looks like we kind of _have_ to," I said. I wasn't as clueless as Percy in that I understood that Camilla must have an important role with what is going on with Percy's disappearance and the three newbies.

I just wish that I could get a brochure on how to deal with amnesiac demigods.


	3. Character Vote!

Sorry for this filler chapter guys but I just wanted to make a few things clear with this story. First, the prophecy of Seven is now ten and includes Camilla, Alex, and a third demigod that I need you guys to help me with. I have made two O.C's each with different/similar personalities. Now here's where you guys come in, I want you guys to vote in the reviews or through PM's. Here are the two contenders:

Name: Brian "The Jet" Clarkson

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Victoria (Roman Goddess of Victory)

Hometown: Odessa, Texas

Appearance: He's an athletic freak-of-nature. He's six feet four inches with dark brown hair and steel colored eyes. He seems to always have that competitive look in his eyes as if he's always playing a sport. His skin is very tanned from working out in the sun all the time. He also has long arms that help him in combat.

History: He was raised by his dad to be the best athletic specimen in American football. His dad was obsessed with winning and after his dad's playing years ended, he started living retroactively through Brian. This led to his dad pushing him beyond his limits to the point where Brian eventually snapped and killed his dad after an argument. Devastated, Brian doesn't know what to do until Lupa's pack shows up and escorts him to the Wolf House. Brian eventually winds up in the Fifth Cohort where only Hazel knows his secret about what he did (Brian has an aura of death around him from the murder). She helps him through his grief and they become close friends.

Weapon(s): He has a Sica sword made of Imperial gold that he wears strapped to his thigh.

Clothing: Wears the standard SPQR shirt with jeans with a pair of old Nike high top sneakers that used to be worn by Bo Jackson, another son of Victoria.

Personality: Brian is very competitive with everything he does. He's always trying to be the best. However, he is also restrained after what happened with him and his dad. Besides that, he's quite friendly and enjoys a good laugh.

* * *

Name: Shawn Utley

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Bellona

Hometown: Queens, New York City

Appearance: He has dark black hair in a military style haircut. His eyes are obsidian colored. He's five feet eleven inches tall with naturally tan skin. His body is very lean and thin with a decent amount of muscle. His face is very mature looking and his eyes always look weary.

History: His dad died in a car accident when Shawn was only five. He rotated through foster homes until he turned 18 and he enlisted with the marines. He served in Vietnam back in 1968 until a land mine went off and took off the top part of his right ear and killed his best friend. He continued fighting and saved several other soldiers and was awarded the Purple Heart award for his bravery. Unfortunately, Shawn developed severe PTSD upon his return home and after a night of heavy drinking in Las Vegas, he ends up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino until a mysterious stranger helps him leave and guides him to the Wolf House. He ends up in the Fifth Cohort and befriends Frank and Hazel.

Weapon(s): He has a gold-plated Zippo lighter that when he flips the ignitior the other way it turns into an Imperial Gold dagger. He also carries a Colt pistol in a holster on his side.

Clothing: Wears the standard SPQR shirt with camouflage fatigues and combat boots. He sometimes wears his old US army helmet when he's in battle and it has Semper Fidelis written on it.

Personality: He's very uptight and disciplined. He's the perfect soldier in that he doesn't disobey orders. However, he still has flashbacks to his time in Vietnam and this leads to him having mental episodes. Sometimes he wakes up screaming, other times he can be see cleaning his old M-14 rifle while reciting the Rifleman's Creed. He isn't opposed to those who can make him laugh and he enjoys having friends around to help him cope with his PTSD.


	4. Sweet Dreams are NOT made of these

From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus

* * *

 **A/N: So the votes are in and the winner is: Shawn Utley! Thanks to those who voted and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any O.C and all rights belong to their respective owners.

Chapter III: Sweet dreams are NOT made of These

After an awkwardly silent car ride back to camp, me and Annabeth started to show Camilla around.

She seemed to be handling everything quite well but me and Annabeth were still trying to figure out why her memories had been wiped clean like Jason's.

I started feeling tired so I let Annabeth finish the tour so I could get some rest. Annabeth didn't seem too happy about it but she let me go.

I walked back over to my cabin and plopped down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

Want to know another thing that really sucks about being a demigod? The dreams.

You I found myself in what looked like a delivery room of a hospital.

A middle-aged woman was lying down as she squeezed the hand of a very familiar looking man.

"Push, Mrs. McCann! He's almost here!" a doctor yelled as the lady was in obvious pain.

I couldn't believe it, this was my mom giving birth to me.

After some more screaming and a image I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. An infant was being held in my mother's arms. He had dark brown eyes that shined in the light and a small little tuft of brown hair on his little head.

I was looking at my infant self.

Before I could even process what I was seeing the scene shifted to what looked like a baseball park.

My dad was watching the game with me when a woman suddenly bumped into him and spilled soda all over me.

The lady apologized and tried to wipe the sticky drink off of me. I took a closer look at her and noticed her appearance. She had long brown hair and had a young boy standing next to her.

It was Percy and Sally!

This must've been the 1996 World Series that me and my dad went to when the Braves played the Yankees. I barely remember it and I wonder why my dad didn't tell me about meeting my Aunt and her son at the game.

Once again the scene shifted again but now I could see my teenage self in high school.

Looking at my younger self just made me want to puke. I was cocky and arrogant and if anyone got in my way I would make them pay dearly. It had taken many years but I'd finally moved away from that point in my life but now I was being painfully reminded of how I once was.

I was leaning against a locker talking to some cheerleader when I noticed Camilla walk by.

She looked beautiful but she had constantly rejected my advances so I'd made her life a living hell ever since.

"Hey, Cam," I said with fake sincerity.

She shot me a dirty look and continued walking down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I growled before I grabbed her arm and slammed her into a locker.

Cam didn't say a word to me and that just angered me even more, I demanded respect from everyone at school back then. Now I know that it really means very little.

Before it could get any more violent, a teacher stepped in and separated us and my past self walked back to his "friends" and they all continued laughing and went on with their day.

The scene shifted again and now I found myself in some kind of jungle.

Sounds of warfare could be heard as explosions and yelling resonated around me.

I had always paid enough attention in history class to know that I was in Vietnam and a battle was going on.

The dream focused in on two American G.I's who were hiding in a foxhole holding rifles close to their chests while bullets whizzed over their heads.

They both looked to be around 18 years old as they wore expressions of barely hidden fear as they tried to remain calm and determined.

"We're gonna get overrun! We need to pull back and wait for reinforcements!" One of them yelled.

The chaos was so loud and deafening that I could barely make out what was being said.

The other soldier, who I noticed had dark obsidian colored eyes, shook his head before popping off shots out of the foxhole.

"We have strict orders not to lose this position, if we retreat we'll be disobeying orders!" He yelled back.

Even though I had never served in the military, I could sense the despair in the other soldiers eyes, he'd rather be alive and get in trouble for going against orders rather than being dead.

"Sorry, Shawn, I'm not dying today!" He yelled before leaping out of the hole and into the carnage.

"No! Damn it Mike!" The guy who I assumed Shawn yelled as he unloaded his gun into the jungle trying to cover Michael's escape.

At first, it looked like he would make a clean escape but a small metal ball landed in his path and I felt my heart sink.

"GRENADE!" Michael yelled before trying to dive out of the way.

The grenade exploded into dozens of shrapnel that ripped through the surrounding jungle tearing through trees and vines.

"No!" Shawn yelled from his foxhole. He leaped out into the fray and continued shooting at the enemy as he ran over to where he last saw Michael.

Michael didn't quite get out of the way enough as his body laid sprawled out next to a tree. He was covered in blood and had propped himself up so that he was leaning against the trunk with his back facing the tree.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for me bud," Michael managed to croak out with a bloody smile.

Shawn ran over and crouched down next to him and tried to apply pressure to the wounds to slow the bleeding down.

"Don't talk like that! You're gonna be okay buddy! I am NOT letting you die under my command!" Shawn yelled.

He frantically tried to help Michael but it was no use, he was dying.

"Remember that...that time we egged Mr. Garret's house?" Michael asked as Shawn gained a look of acceptance at the situation.

"Yeah, I remember buddy. I also remember how pissed off our mom's were when they found out," Shawn said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna miss you man," Michael croaked out as his breathing became more labored. His time was running out.

"Drinks are going to be on you when we both get to heaven," Shawn joked.

Michael laughed before coughing up more blood.

"You always did remember our schedule for paying up," he said.

"Yeah, someone had to keep things in check," Shawn replied.

Michael's breathing slowed down even more before his eyes started to glaze over and his features became pale.

"Never forget what I told you Shawn," he whispered barely able to speak.

Shawn nodded his head before grabbing his friends hand.

"Heroes are remembered, but legends never die" Shawn said as Michael's breathing stopped and his body became still with his blue eyes staring straight ahead locked into the thousand yard stare.

Before I could even feel sad or mournful about what I saw, I was shaken awake by Annabeth who for some reason was in my cabin.

"Wake up Coral Boy, we've got a prophecy to discuss," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Rachel and Chiron think the next big prophecy is starting to take place and he thinks that me and you are a part of it," she answered.

"What does it say?" I asked.

I had heard rumors about Rachel speaking this prophecy after the Second Titan War but I hadn't heard it yet. Annabeth took a deep breath before speaking the words of the prophecy.

 _Ten half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

After she had finished speaking I got out of bed and slipped into some jeans and a camp shirt.

It looked like my life was about to get even more interesting.


	5. It's Always Sunny on the Argo II

From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! The reason for the delay is that not only has work been taking up a lot of my time, but I've also started working out again. I'm trying to lose weight for my brother's wedding next fall and so I can barely feel my arms right now lol. Of course I've also been lazy and thats not fair to you guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any O.C

Chapter IV: It's Always Sunny on the Argo II

 _Eight months later_

The day had finally come. We were going to take Leo's creation, The Argo II, across the country to this Camp Jupiter to get my half-brother/cousin back and to figure out the rest of the prophecy.

I was sitting on the main deck leaning out over the side as I casually took some puffs from a cigarette. The other demigods definitely didn't approve of my habit but they hadn't really made an effort to stop me either.

I was suddenly interrupted from my peace and quiet when Camilla scooted next to me.

"Mind if i borrow one of those?" she asked.

"I didn't know you smoked," I responded before she rolled her eyes and I handed her my pack of cancer sticks. She pulled one out and lit it with a match and exhaled some smoke.

I couldn't help but admit that she looked drop dead gorgeous. Her long black hair flowed freely off her head as the wind whipped it in the air.

"If you're gonna keep staring at me like that you should at least buy me dinner too," she said with a chuckle as I realized that she had caught me staring.

"I wasn't...uhh...have you gotten your memories back?" I asked with a furious blush trying to change the subject.

Camilla's expression became more somber as she took another puff of her cigarette, the light from the burning ashes illuminated her face showing off her features and her eyes.

"Just a few bits and pieces, mostly stuff about our time in high school," she answered.

"You're not still mad at me about that are you?" I asked.

"Alex, these past eight months have shown me that you have definitely changed for the better. The only reason I almost slit your throat when I jumped out of that trunk was that all I knew was that you were a bully to me back then," she replied.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at that. I had practically avoided her ever since the first incident.

I couldn't bear to think about what a monster I had once been. It still haunts me to this day how much of an asshole I was back in high school.

"Alex, you need to let it go. I moved on and so did you," Camilla said with a reassuring tone.

"It's not that simple Cam," I started before she cut me off.

"And why is that Alex? The past is the past. It can't be changed. That was one of the lessons I learned from me mum, if you stay rooted in the past, you'll only make a worse future for yourself," she finished ranting and I looked at her in awe.

"Thank you, Camilla, you don't know how much I needed that," I said before finishing my cigarette and tossing over the side. Hopefully Katie wouldn't find out this time that I was throwing my cigarettes out this way. The last time wasn't pretty when I woke up in my bed with a bunch of earthworms and centipedes crawling around in my bed.

I turned to finish talking with Camilla when I saw something over her head that changed everything.

"Uhhh...Camilla?" I asked.

"What is it? Is my hair on fire? I'll have Leo's head on a stick if..." She didn't finish before I started saying the sacred words.

"All hail Camilla Adrastos, daughter of Apollo, the driver of the sun chariot and god of healing," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Camilla muttered to herself.

The rest of the demigods stumbled up onto the deck still wearing their pajamas but by then the sun that was displayed over Camilla's head had faded away.

"What happened? What's going on?" Annabeth asked. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks which was probably true. Lines of sleeplessness could clearly be seen under her eyes but they still held their intimidating look even in the dark.

"Our friend Camilla here just got claimed by Apollo," I answered.

Everyone shared a look of disbelief as Camilla kept her gaze locked on the floor.

Piper, sensing her embarrassment, stepped forward.

"Alright guys, she's obviously had enough attention for tonight, let's get back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow when we reach Camp Jupiter," she said and I could see Camilla shoot her a look that said _thank you_.

There were a few grumblings but everyone made their way back to bed except for me.

"You going to bed Alex?" Annabeth asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna get another smoke in and keep watch," I replied.

Annabeth nodded her head before going back to her room.

I lit another smoke and leaned out over the side railing.

I pulled out my iPod and picked the only song that seemed relevant right now.

 _I wandered so aimless life filled with sin_

 _I wouldn't let my dear saviour in_

 _Then Jesus came like a stranger in the night_

 _Praise the Lord I saw the light._

 _I saw the light I saw the light_

 _No more darkness no more night_

 _Now I'm so happy no sorrow in sight_

 _Praise the Lord I saw the light._

 _Just like a blind man I wandered along_

 _Worries and fears I claimed for my own_

 _Then like the blind man that God gave back his sight_

 _Praise the Lord I saw the light._


	6. Diplomacy Gets Thrown out the Window

From the Heart of Dixie to Olympus

* * *

I would have to say that things in New Rome could not have gone any worse than they did.

Everything had gone so smoothly at first, me and Annabeth had reunited with Percy and we were preapring to unite the demigods of the prophecy of ten when the the Argo fired on the city.

I had gotten caught in the crossfire and tried to put out a fire in one of the buildings when some Romans grabbed me and knocked me unconscious.

Once I blacked out I was plagued by the same recurring nightmare.

All I could ever make out was that each and every time I had the dream, I was being pulled by the hand by a girl. Each time I had the dream, the girl's appearance changed but I could never see their face. All I could see was the color of the girl's hair.

I've seen blonde, black, brown, auburn, and even a caramel color.

I talked to Piper about it and we agreed that it was probably her mother's doing.

This time I noticed something different, the girl's hair this time was in some sort of braid...

Before I could even comprehend what I saw, I was awoken by hard slap to my face jolting me awake.

I was in some sort of prison cell with a dark haired latino girl who looked a few years younger than me. Judging by how she was bringing her arm back to her side, she must've been the one who slapped me.

I spit out some blood and took in a deep breath of air. The latino would've looked quite beautiful if she didn't have a murderous look on her face. She was also accompanied by two metal dogs on either side of her.

"You have exactly five minutes to explain yourself and your Greek friends before my dogs here tear you to shreds," she said in a dangerous but calm tone.

So I told her everything, from our arrival to the explosions. Her expression remained stoic the whole time until it became clear I was telling the truth. Her expresion also lightened up a bit after that.

"Well..."

"Alex...my name is Alex,"

She opened her mouth to say something else when the door behind her slammed open and a large burly man stormed in.

"What are you-" Reyna started to say before the guy roughly shoved her out of the way and kicked her two dogs out of the way. Reyna fell on to the floor with a loud thud and the guy pulled out a steel dagger.

"Claudius! What are you doing here?! You know mortal steel weapons are not allowed in New Rome!" Reyna shouted as she stood up.

The man paid her no attention and plunged the dagger into the upper part of my leg. I howled in pain as he slowly twisted the dagger before he pulled it out of my leg. My vision started to swim as pain exploded through my leg.

Reyna tackled Claudius to the ground and the two fought for control of the dagger as I tried to remain conscious. It felt like someone had poked my leg with a red hot brand and had let it sit. I screamed and yelled in pain as Reyna and Claudius still struggled on the ground next to me.

The struggling suddenly stopped and I looked over and saw Reyna standing up with the bloody blade in her hand. The usually composed praetor was shaking as she let the bloodstained metal blade slip out of her hand. It made a loud clanging noise as it hit the floor.

"R-Reyna...h-help me," I croaked out as my vision got darker.

Reyna turned to look at me as she saw my predicament.

"Damn Octavian...he's turned New Rome against me," she muttered as she cut my restraints and poured nectar over the gaping wound in my leg. The wound slowly closed up and my vision returned to normal.

"Octavian sent that guy?" I asked stunned.

When we first arrived in New Rome, I had barely noticed the guy as I was too busy exploring the city after embracing Percy in a good ole man hug after Annabeth judo flipped him over her shoulder. It probably wasn't the best move on her part but I really couldn't blame her after all the trouble she'd been put through.

"Yes, he's trying to seize control of New Rome and become praetor. I've managed to keep him under control but now he's sensed his chance to win over the people with your friends aggression," she spoke with a shaky voice.

"Hey, my friends would never do something like that," I argued.

Reyna gave me a murderous look but before she could argue back someone else entered the room.

"What's going on in here? i heard screaming and...oh," the guy said.

"Shawn...it was Octavian...he sent Claudius to kill Alex," Reyna explained as she pointed over at Claudius's dead body on the floor.

I looked over at the guy Reyna was talking to and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

It was the guy from my dream that I had several months ago!

I wanted to speak up and say something about this guy and how in the Hades did he end up here after fighting in Vietnam? Shouldn't he be like _way_ older looking? Because he actually looked to be about my age.

Shawn slammed his fist against his wall in anger over the situation, "Damn it! I should've come sooner! I could've stopped this all from happening!" Shawn yelled.

Reyna quickly ran over shushed him trying to keep other Romans from finding out about what just happened.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Reyna and Shawn both looked over at me, both had obsidian eyes that looked like they were burning a hole in my forehead.

"You two need to get out of here," Shawn spoke up.

"WHAT?!" me and Reyna shouted simultaneously.

Before Shawn could motion for us to keep quiet, more shouting could be heard from outside the room. More Romans were probably coming to investigate and judging by how the room looked, they wouldn't exactly be keen on siding with me or even Reyna for that matter.

"Go! Now! Run for the Little Tiber!" Shawn shouted and Reyna quickly nodded her head and grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me out of the room. We sprinted through the hallways of the prison and by the place where they had stored my weapon that I had on me when I was captured, a Winchester repeater that I modified to shoot Celestial Bronze, before we exited into New Rome. The place would of looked beautiful if I wasn't trying to escape from a bunch of Romans who probably wanted to kill me.

"The Little Tiber is this way!" Reyna shouted as she sprinted ahead and I followed her.

We ran for the lake that bordered the city and for a moment I thought we were going to make it out clean when I felt arrows whizz past my head. The lake was only a few feet away when I heard Reyna scream, an arrow had pierced through her calf, forcing her to hobble. I linked her arm around mine as we tried to make it to the lake.

"Almost there!" I shouted before I received an arrow through my throat, I couldn't breath and started choking. I fell to the ground as more arrows hit me all over my body.

"Just...a..few feet..." I croaked between labored breaths.

Me and Reyna finally reached the water hand-in-hand and before it could properly heal me, everything went black.


	7. Gilligan's Island gets a Demigod Reboot

Gilligan's Island gets a Demigod Reboot

* * *

I had never felt so much pain in my life...well excluding the time I got shot. That was pretty freaking painful too.

As I faded into blackness I could sense the water carrying my limp body away. I still had Reyna's hand in mine which I wasn't sure why. Just a few minutes ago she wanted me dead. Now we're running away from a bunch of pissed off teenagers armed to the teeth with swords and spears.

Before I could think anymore about how bad our predicament is, I found myself coming to lying facedown on a shore of some beach with my trusty Winchester repeater laying next to me. I slowly rose up and slung my rifle over my shoulder then scanned my surroundings. It appeared that me and Reyna had arrived on some tropical island.

Reyna!

I frantically searched around for the Latina praetor of New Rome before finding her a few yards away laying down on her back with the waves washing up around her.

"Reyna!" I yelled as I ran over and knelt down next to her.

Her praetor toga was in tatters and her clothes were also in a similar state with plenty of rips and tears.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open but she wasn't breathing. I put my head on her chest and listened for a pulse. It was faint but I could definitely hear it. She was still alive but for how much longer, I wasn't sure.

I put pressure on her chest with my hands trying to resuscitate her before leaning back down making sure her heart was still beating. Thank the gods it still was but I needed to get her breathing again and quickly. Who knows what could be on this island?

"Sorry Reyna, but you give me no choice," I said as I lowered my head down to hers.

"Please don't kill me," I whispered before placing my mouth on hers and trying to get her breathing again.

I tried that a few times checking her pulse in between attempts and just before I was about to give up Reyna's eyes shot open.

Here's a little advice to all you future paramedics and bachelors out there, mouth-to-mouth CPR isn't exactly the best way to woo a girl.

Reyna immediately freaked out and kicked me off of her to where I was laying on my back. I let out a groan before speaking,

"Is that how you think me for saving your life?" I managed.

"THANK YOU?!" Reyna screamed.

She unsheathed a dagger and pinned me to the ground with her knee and pressed the dagger to my neck.

"Why in the name of Jupiter should I be thanking you? Its because of you that we're in this mess!" she yelled.

Her obsidian eyes looked absolutely murderous as her face was so close to mine I could feel her warm breath on my face as she took deep breaths.

"Oh its my fault?! I'm not the one who went Brutus on their fellow Roman!" I retorted back.

Reyna pressed the dagger even harder into my throat and I could feel blood trickle down to my chest.

Thankfully, Reyna removed her dagger from my throat and and stood up off of me and offered a hand to help me get to my feet.

I graciously took it and hauled myself up to a standing position.

"Lets try to figure out where we are," I said before heading off further into the island. I could hear Reyna let out a sigh behind me but she fell in behind me. I made sure to unsling my rifle from my shoulder and kept it ready in case a monster showed up.

While we walked further into the jungle I started thinking about the Argo II and the rest of the prophecy. Chiron said we would need to cross the Atlantic and I knew that the others would need my help in the fight that was sure to come.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard what sounded like the most beautiful singing I had ever heard.

I lowered myself to a crouch and slowly moved towards where the singing was coming from. I pushed aside some of the vegetation and found some kind of house (I can't remember how her house looked lol sorry) where I spotted the source of the singing.

A girl who looked a few years younger than me in a Greek style dress was watering some plants while she sang. She had milky white skin with caramel colored hair and she was absolutely beautiful. There were girls I'd seen on TV and in movies that would get down on both knees and beg to look this naturally amazing.

I heard Reyna gasp next to me as she also saw the beautiful girl.

"What should we do?" she whispered to me not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"Say hello?" I asked.

Reyna immediately smacked me upside the back of the head really hard so I guess that option was out of the question.

"How about we not smack the adopted demigod on the back of the head?" I hissed as I rubbed the area where she whacked me.

Suddenly the singing stopped and I heard the girl stand up.

"Who's there?" I heard her ask out loud.

I quickly hopped behind a nearby tree and Reyna did the same.

"I know you're out there!" the girl shouted in our direction.

I felt my heart sink a bit. It was pretty clear that the girl was all alone on this island and me and Reyna might be the only company she's had in who knows how long.

"We're coming out!" I shouted back as I walked through the thick foliage.

"What are you doing?!" Reyna hissed at me but I ignored her.

As I approached the girl, I found myself mystified by her beauty. Her expression was curious as I walked towards her with my hands raised.

"We mean no harm," I calmly said.

"We?!" the girl shouted startling me, "You mean there's more than one of you?!"

"Uhhh, yeah," I answered confused why she was so caught off guard by me and Reyna.

"My name is Alex and the girl back there is Reyna," I said introducing myself.

"A _girl?!_ " the girl shouted again as her hands balled into fists.

"Yeah, we were fleeing from some Romans when-" I started explaining when my side exploded in pain.

"You're hurt!" the girl yelled as she rushed over to help me.

"Yeah, stupid Romans turned me into a porcupine," I muttered.

The girl let out a giggle that she quickly repressed before she helped me up and linked her arm around my neck.

"My name is Calypso, Alexander and I'll take care of those wounds for you," Calypso explained.

"What about Reyna?" I asked.

The latina was hobbling now as she emerged from the foliage.

Calypso bit her lip as if she was stressed before shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

"I suppose I can help her too, now come on, let's get you two patched up," she said before we made our way into the house.

Little did I know that a certain love goddess was sitting up on Mount Olympus watching us as she let out a laugh as she gazed at us through an enchanted mirror.

"Oh, Alex, I can only imagine what you must be thinking right now," she sighed as Athena entered the room.

"What are you doing Aphrodite?" Athena growled.

"Just working my magic on another unsuspecting demigod," she answered as she let out a giggle and shut off the connection.

"You know you are playing a dangerous game, we are still unsure about Alexander's true loyalties, if he was to have his heart broken, who knows what he would be capable of," Athena warned as her form flickered a bit.

"Oh back off Owl Head I know what I'm doing," Aphrodite responded as she shushed Athena away.

The goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy rolled her eyes before walking out of the Love Goddess's palace.

"If he even show one sign of betraying Olympus, I'll have him strung up in Tartarus myself," Athena thought to herself before opening the door to Olympus.


	8. My Vacation in Paradise

Later I awoke to find myself lying in a soft bed healed of my injuries. I peeled off the covers to look down at my body.

Calypso had changed me out of the rags that I had on earlier into a black long sleeve button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had also left a pair of sneakers next to my bed.

Reyna was still passed out asleep in bed next to mine. Now that she wasn't trying to strangle me I could actually admire how beautiful she actually is.

"I see you're awake now," a voice spoke up from behind me.

I turned around to see Calypso standing in the doorway to our room. She had on the traditional Greek chiton with her caramel hair freely hanging from her head. In other words, she was absolutely beautiful. She had a nervous look on her face as if me and Reyna would jump out of our beds and destroy the place and while I can't necessarily speak for Reyna and her stabbing tendencies, I would rather not do that.

"Calypso, what you've done for us its amaz-" I started to say before cutting myself off as Calypso got a hurt look in her eyes.

That was when realization dawned on me, I remembered a conversation that Percy had with me one night after we became half-siblings. He had shown me this strange flower called moonlace that only grew in the moonlight. Being curious about such a peculiar plant, I had asked Percy where he got it and that sparked the conversation.

"Percy mentioned you," I said abruptly causing Calypso to look at me with a pained look in her eyes.

"He did?" she responded.

Before I could say anymore there was a bright flash indicating the presence of a god. I quickly averted my eyes as Reyna fell out of her bed from the abrupt godly intervention.

When the flash of light had died down it was replaced by a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with long brown hair and a flowing Greek dress.

"Lady Hera," I said as I quickly dropped to one knee.

"No need to bow to me son of Poseidon I am here to take you and the Roman back to your friends," she said.

"Wait, you're taking me _and_ him?!" Reyna asked.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her obvious displeasure with the current arrangement.

"Where are they right now?" I asked as I heard Reyna grumble to herself.

"They are currently in Charleston, South Carolina with the Romans hot on their tails, we must leave quickly," Hera answered as she started to glow.

"Wait! What about Calypso?! We can't just leave her here!" I yelled defiantly at the goddess.

"I do not have time for this we must leave _now_ ," Hera demanded.

Before I could protest her decision anymore I was engulfed in a bright white light and everything went black. When I regained my vision I was back aboard the Argo II with Reyna standing next to me.

"How in the Hades?" I asked myself before a spear went flying over my head.

"Alex? Reyna? How did you guys get here?" I heard Jason ask from nearby.

"Long story," I answered before ducking to dodge another enemy spear.

Before Jason could try to investigate further he and Percy started to summon water and lightning together as the other demigods of the prophecy retreated onto the ship.

Leo eventually managed to get the ship out of the port and away from the legion of Romans as they took off towards the ocean.

Once everything had settled down and we had gotten away from the Romans the other demigods turned their attention to me and Reyna. Percy and Annabeth practically tackled me in a hug while Frank made like he was going to give Reyna a hug but she gave him a look and he quickly stopped himself.

"Coral Head! We thought you were dead!" Annabeth shouted as she gave me a playful shove.

"Yeah what happened to you buddy? Last time we saw you all of Camp Jupiter wanted your head on a spike," Percy added with a chuckle before Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

"Last time I check Seaweed Brain, they probably wanted ALL of our heads on spikes," Annabeth said making Percy blush.

"So what happened to you guys?" Piper asked.

It took quite some time but I brought them up to speed on everything that happened. I decided to leave out the part about Calypso's island. I didn't want Percy to feel guilty about not making sure the gods followed through on their oath and I still wasn't sure what to think about that whole experience. I felt that she had been treated unfairly by the gods but then again, countless others had gotten worse treatment from them.

"So, who was it who fired on New Rome?" Reyna abruptly asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"It was Leo but we believe that an eido-" Percy answered before we could stop him as Reyna immediately unsheathed a dagger and pinned Leo to the deck with the knife at his throat.

"How DARE you fire on my people! On my HOME!" she growled as she applied more pressure to the dagger.

Knowing Leo for the past couple of months ever since he had arrived at camp, I expected him to try and smooth talk his way out of this but he just got a sad and withdrawn look in his eyes. I had never seen that look in his eyes before and quite frankly it was actually very unsettling.

The rest of the demigods were quickly able to pull Reyna off of Leo before things got any worse and on cue Coach Hedge came stumbling over from the balista swinging his baseball bat. I could tell that everyone had adjusted to his batting practice tendencies as they dodged his swings like they were nothing.

After a brief chat with Coach Hedge over how he wanted to go back to "finish off" the Romans we all retreated to our bedrooms. I walked into mine that was pretty barebones in terms of decorations and stuff. The walls were painted a navy blue with a twin bed stuffed in the corner. The covers had been made nice and neat, Annabeth's work no doubt. I couldn't help but smirk at the image of her straightening up my room when I was gone.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

I turned around and saw Piper standing in the doorway.

"Jason's room is down the hall," I joked.

"Real funny," she replied sarcastically.

I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"So what's up Pipes?" I asked.

She let out a deep sigh, "You know, as a daughter of Aphrodite I can tell when someone is in love," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked completely confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Gods, I swear you boys can be so dense some time," she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Look if you came in here just to scold me then I'm not really in the mood, I just got transported from gods know where and I-" I started to protest before I heard the sound of hooves in the hallway.

"Oh, so we got some more sneaking out past curfew eh?" Coach Hedge asked as he clutched his baseball bat in hand.

Piper let out a sight before walking out of my room past Hedge who gave me the "I'm watching you" gesture with his hands and walking out the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle and lie back on my bed and before I knew it I had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
